Metamorphosis
by Intoxicate-me
Summary: When dreams morph into reality. JR slash.


Author's Note: A feeble first-time attempt in writing JR slash. Forgive me if it is not up to your expectations.

Disclaimer: LOTF boys belong to William Golding.

Summary: When dreams morph into reality. JR slash. You have been warned.

Metamorphosis

Ralph shifted uneasily in his sleep, as the warm night breeze rustled the leaves outside his tent, which he shared with Piggy, Simon, Samneric and a few other boys. The same old 'nightmare' had come to haunt his mind again. It refused to go, refused to disappear and leave Ralph in peace. In fact, it often woke him up, panting slightly, drenched in cold sweat. And leaving him wide-eyed, fully awake until the sun was up and it was time for another day of activities.

His thoughts consisted of a redhead with a dazzling, arrogant smile, piercing green eyes, a slightly muscular build with the grace of a hunter.

He honestly couldn't fathom why, or how Jack Merridew had come to invade his thoughts. All he knew was that at first sight, he had been awed by the very appearance of the choir-leader-cum-hunter, by the very air of superiority about him. How he had said loftily, "I can sing C-sharp." And of course, the way Jack hunted, sinewy muscles taut, eyes filled with a wild, faraway look, while he ran swiftly after pigs and stabbed them mercilessly till he got them. All these, Ralph admired from afar. He never told Jack how deep his admiralty ran for him, for Ralph was afraid that Jack would look down on him, and sneer at him for only knowing how to hold meetings, talk and talk and create rules which nobody seemed to care about.

Or maybe, Ralph was afraid to reveal his more-than-friendly feelings towards the hunter. The butterflies that rose in his stomach when the redhead returned from a hunt; back glistening with sweat, pig in hand and wearing a proud smirk on his face. The goose-bumps that irritatingly appeared on his skin every time Jack brushed past him. And the joy soaring within him when he was alone talking with Jack, or just watching him silently.

Shaking his head slightly to rid himself of all these unwelcomed thoughts, Ralph sighed inwardly. He was not going to be able to sleep tonight. Sitting up slowly, Ralph stared at the sleeping bodies blankly for a minute or two before deciding to go out for a walk, and enjoy the breeze blowing gently on the island.

Exiting the tent quietly so as not to wake the others, Ralph walked to Castle Rock and stood on the cliff high above the ocean, surveying the rhythmic rising and falling of the waves against the sand; heart aching with pleasure and relish while his hair whipped around his face, and his eyes closed, savouring the delicious feeling of isolation about him.

And then he froze.

The hairs on his back were prickling slightly, as he felt something watching him. _Unconscious animalistic instinct_, he mused. Turning around slowly, preparing to defend himself, he did a double take and would have fallen down onto the rocks below, had not a hand grab his arm like a vice and pulled him back to safety.

"Surprised to see me, Ralph?" Jack inquired softly, eyes boring into him. Ralph noted the way Jack pronounced his name. It lolled off his tongue easily, sexily. Ralph blushed faintly in the semi-darkness as he realized that he was thinking those thoughts once again and turned his back to Jack, as if afraid that Jack would read his mind.

"Um, well, it's not often that two people meet coincidentally in the middle of the night on a cliff." Ralph couldn't help but remark sarcastically. Jack raised an eyebrow, and only broke the pregnant silence formed between them after a few minutes.

"So this…this meeting is a sort of secret rendezvous then?" Ralph whirled around and looked sharply at Jack, who stared back. Jack thought very strange things sometimes.

"Not really."

"I take it that you're a light sleeper then?"

"Not always, actually. It's just that recently, I keep thinking about some things and can't sleep."

"What things?" Ralph cursed inwardly as Jack began his probing. No, he couldn't let Jack know, he couldn't let anyone know…

"Never you mind." Ralph snapped softly, suddenly wishing that this conversation would end. But he was not prepared for the hands that gripped his shoulders, that began to massage his shoulders skillfully.

"Always a tense, secretive one, aren't you, Ralph?" Jack remarked, closing the distance between himself and Ralph.

"You ought to loosen up and relax. Tell someone about your troubles, you know."

Ralph detected the hint in Jack's voice. Cursing inwardly at the rash of goose-pimples that appeared on his skin following Jack's fingers, he sighed and let himself enjoy the massage, the most intimate contact between him and Jack so far.

"There're some things that I can't…just can't tell anyone, Jack." _And you're not helping at all by being this close to me_.

"Tell me, Ralph. I won't laugh at you." Jack replied, an unusual seriousness in his eyes.

"No."

"Ralph…" Jack pouted and removed his fingers from Ralph, who was just beginning to appreciate the massage skills of Jack Merridew. Oh, so he wanted to use blackmail, did he.

"Jack, promise to massage me for as long as I want, and I'll tell you." Ralph suddenly blurted out, and was extremely surprised at his own boldness.

"If that's what you want…" And the wonderful, flowing sensation came again. Ralph closed his eyes, bracing himself for the worst.

"Jack…I like you."

As he had expected, the fingers left his body. Jack turned Ralph around and stared at him.

"Like?"

"You know…not just as a friend…that kind…" Ralph stuttered in shame and embarrassment, avoiding any form of eye contact with the boy in front of him.

"Oh…you're cute when you stumble, you know that?" Ralph snapped his head up in surprise to meet Jack's beautiful, teasing smirk.

"What?" He had been expecting blows, and outburst. But certainly not this. His heart ached with joy as Jack's face came nearer to his, his fine features overwhelming Ralph. It was too good, like a dream come true…Ralph nearly pinched himself, but a voice in his mind told Ralph that this was really happening.

Both lips met hesitantly at first, as if afraid someone was watching them, and then grew to respond hungrily, fervently. Soon, tongues were exploring each other's mouth with a husky passion, and hands groped each other's body, wandering around forbidden parts assertively. Heat, moans, and desire enveloped the air around Jack and Ralph as both relished the sweet taste of forbidden fruit for the very first time in their lives. It was only due to the lack of oxygen that caused them to separate and stare into each other's eyes softly. Jack spoke first, his voice low and husky, creating tremors of delight in Ralph.

"You know, Ralph, I've been waiting for this in a very long time…" Ralph leaned onto Jack's bare shoulder, hands wrapping around his waist, as he replied with a smile,

"You had no idea Jack, how you intrigue me…"

* * *

How was it? Review if you please. Constructive criticism would be good, flames would be utterly meaningless, and praise would be superb, of course. Note that this is a ONE-SHOT and will not be updated. Thank you and have a good day (: 


End file.
